shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ship of Fools Timeline
Introduction One Piece Storyline http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/World_Timeline Because our storyline is quite complicated as it is from multiple angles. Ours will flow slightly different. Why is this here? Ok so many of us know that following our own timeline is difficult. Let alone arranging it to match anothers so that you may have the oh so precious collaboration you wish for. It is incredibly complicated, time consuming or just stressful to discover something a mess and have to re organise you're timeline all over again, or even keeping track of it! So here is the solution. With this we will all be able to track our own and each others timelines, seeing easily wether a collab is possible or not, and what characters would be involved and such. What is it for? This is for the good of every user with a timeline complication, like myself *cough*. I am hoping that this allows us all to plot and develop collaborations much easier, aswell as have our stories functioning at an easier and quicker pace. Can anyone edit it? Yes. But there are small requirements in order to edit it. First of all, no removing someone elses context. Or rearranging it so that yours is above theirs, it's ridiculous and childish. Instead just write below it. Removing someone elses work could lead to either a temporary ban or stripped of any powers like chat mod or such, as it is considered an act of vandalism, which is not tolerated at all. Another requirement is you need to have an active storyline. Or at least one planned. So that the information you place is not false and is solid. Otherwise alot of random crap will be placed that is unnecessary. Only place the activities of your main crews here, villains are unnecessary for this, as such please do not put them here. If you have a story planned but not written yet, no need for a red link that you'll get to, just put the information down as to what you plan to happen, but don't reveal too much. Instead just put something along the lines of "New Villain appears" or "Salamander is recruited" nothing else needed, you don't want to give too much away afterall. You may put info of marines on this timeline, there is nothing against it, but do not go overboard. Beginning of Great Age of Pirates The Great Age of pirates began 24 years before the one piece storyline that follows the main protagonist, Monkey D. Luffy. 24 - 20 Years Before Years Before - 24 *The great pirate Gol D. Roger is sentenced to death. Roger's speech before his death leads pirates to the Grand Line to seek out his hidden treasure dubbed 'One Piece'. This event marks the beginning of an era called "The Great Age of Pirates". *Lucifer is found and adopted by Enel. (Angel) Years Before - 23 *Leo Osiris' is adopted by the King of Sahara , having spent 5 years on the streets after losing both of his parents and friends to pirate raid on the outskirts of Sahara Island. (New Horizon!) Years Before - 21 *Nova Blade (Age 4) followed Bartholomew Kuma to Baltigo, forcing them to allow him to become a Revolutionary through his sheer will and determination. Pledging full loyalty to Monkey D. Dragon in his fight for freedom. (New Horizon!) *Magnus Octavian was sold to a World Noble. He was force fed a Devil Fruit and forced to fight against other slaves. 19 - 10 Years Before Years Before - 19 *Leo Osiris consumes a Devil Fruit and is forced into a deep period of training by his adoptive father, the King of Sahara. (New Horizon!) Years Before - 18 *Macabre RedClaw (1 years old) is taken by his brother, Date RedClaw, to Varufel Island to be created there. (A New Dawn) Years Before - 16 *Magnus Octavian is freed from the slavery by Fisher Tiger and runs away. He was given a bounty of 50,000,000 because of how powerful he was at that age. Years Before - 13 *Gora L. Rendan is left in Varufel Island by Oda L. Rendan, his brother, and meets Macabre RedClaw. (A New Dawn) Years Before - 12 *Roronoa Senshi is left on her own by Roronoa Midoriiro Years Before - 11 *The king of Aspara, Majestic T. Decaden, decrees that all of the kingdom's heralded artists, performers and entertainers perform only for him, which then effectively disturbs the kingdom's economy and standing within the world. This also causes the separation of Jolly D. Chris (7 years old,) Blade D. Kris (7 years old,) and countless others from their loved ones, such as Chris' mother, Jolly D. Mona; including resulting in the death of Chris' father, the presumed death of Kris' parents, and the death of Jolly D. Mike, Hope's father. (One Dream) *A few months later, after the incident with Majestic T. Decaden, Chris happens to buy the Nendo Nendo no Mi from a fruit stand in one of the island's markets for a hefty, but somewhat reasonable price. Despite being hesitant to eat it after learning it was a Devil Fruit, Chris eventually consumes the Nendo Nendo no Mi in an effort to exact revenge against the king and start up his personal rebellion against the kingdom. (One Dream) *Due to Fisher Tiger's freeing of the slaves at Mariejois five years prior, Chiyome Lys (13 years old) is abducted from her home island by slave traders and is sold into slavery to a World Noble for three years, in order to restock the Noble's collection of lost slaves. She is force fed the Feizu Feizu no Mi for the Noble's amusement and is branded with the Nobles' mark on her back. (One Dream) Years Before - 10 *After eating his Devil Fruit and dedicating himself to growing stronger for a year, Jolly D. Chris (8 years old) starts his 10 year long rebellion against Majestic T. Decaden by challenging his authority and disrespecting the king. Chris becomes a notorious criminal amongst Aspara for his "freelance artistry," which had been prohibited by Decaden a year ago; due to entertaining the citizens of his own free will and not solely for the king, and without the king's permission. Chris also begins his 10 year conflict with Decaden's Two Shields, the co-captains of his royal guard, Rex Kong and Mira, whom defeat Chris repeatedly. (One Dream) 9 - 1 Years Before Years Before - 8 *Meka Lockheart starts what becomes known as the Reef Island massacre, besting Drake Lockheart in battle and leaving him for dead as Meka destroys half of the islands inhabitants and homes. Leaving abruptly and forcing Drake into a suicidal state of solitude. (New Horizon!) *Chiyome Lys (16 years old) is sold to a new slave master by her former owner, a World Noble named Saint Albert, where she is forced to work in a slave labor camp for three years. (One Dream) Years Before - 5 *Nova Blade is sent to Exile's island to elimate a threat to the world. He and John Jango de Triezieme come into conflict and fight several times, before forming an alliance to achieve their aims. East Point island is devastated by the unintentional collateral damage of their final attack. *John Jango de Triezieme descends to the Blue Sea, and begins his life of piracy *Macabre RedClaw starts a five years isolation to get stronger. (A New Dawn) *Chiyome Lys (19 years old) is freed from slavery by revolutionaries from Monkey D. Dragon's Revolutionary Army. Leading the rescue was Nova Blade. Lys shortly manages to enlist herself into the Revolutionary Army afterward. (One Dream) Years Before - 4 *John Jango de Trizieme kills the Tenryubito, Saint Augustus, becoming known as a dangerous enemy to the world government Years Before - 2 *Nova Blade left the Revolutionaries under circumstances not fully eplained. Dawn Breaker's were disbanded and sent back to their own seperate things. Nova's deeds are remembered by Dragon, Bartholomew and Ivankov, and his name only slandered by those who believed his promise was a lie. (New Horizon!) *Nova Blade begins both his hunt for Static Dyson and his attempt to assemble a powerful crew to assist him. (New Horizon!) Years Before - 1 *Dimitri Marcellus arrives at Shipwreck town in East Blue. He befriends George Marley and Caden Byrn, and ultimately builds a ship in order to put to sea. (Obsidian Voyage) *Thorstein Weiss holds a tournament at Whisky peak for a devil fruit, open to both pirates and bounty hunters. Dimitri Marcellus wins, and ultimately agrees to fight with Weiss later on in his journey. (Obsidian Voyage) *Three Weeks before the Romance Dawn Arc, Nova Blade obtains the Skyglider, meets Destiny Blade and sets off to become a powerful pirate. Beginning the New Horizon! Storyline. (New Horizon!) *Three Weeks before the Romance Dawn Arc, Drake Lockheart is recruited into the newly formed pirate crew by Nova Blade. (New Horizon!) *Two Weeks and Four Days before the Romance Dawn Arc, Leo Osiris is recruited into the newly formed pirate crew by Nova Blade and Drake Lockheart, and their crew is named by the King of Sahara. the Skyline Pirates are truelly born. (New Horizon!) *One Week before the Romance Dawn Arc, Rose Diamond is recruited into the newly started pirate crew the Skyline Pirates, by Leo Osiris. Leading to a heated battle between the new Captain Smoker of Loguetown and Nova Blade, Captain of the Skylines. (New Horizon!) *Two months before the Romance Dawn Arc, Izumi Hoshin's crew, the Black Ghost Pirates, is killed by the Marine Rear Admiral Ronan D. Azu. One Piece Storyline before Entry to Grand Line Romance Dawn Arc *Nova and Rose's bond is pushed to the maximum as their feelings are displayed throught four challenging trials upon Valentine Haven. (New Horizon!) *Drake and Leo clash as their views on life are almost completely opposite. (New Horizon!) Orange Town Arc *Jolly D. Chris starts his new life of piracy, and forms his crew, The Jolly Pirates. He also gains his first bounty of 10,000,000 for dethroning Majestic T. Decaden alongside the Renegade Pirates. Chris leaves his home island, Aspara, and later claims an island in the West Blue as his territory. (One Dream) *Archon Lix and Scarlett Kennedy are recruited into the Skylines by Nova and Drake. While Rose and Leo stay aboard the ship for warmth. (New Horizon!) Syrup Village Arc *Bane Shotman and Primo Afro come into close blows on the mercenary and bounty hunter filled Guntown, however they are recruited into the Skylines by Nova, after a heated battle with the island! (New Horizon!) Baratie Arc *Calico D. Sid earns his first bounty, leading to the formation of his own Pirate crew. Arlong Park Arc *Roronoa Senshi's passenger ship is attacked by the python pirates, where she defeats them and steals their ship Loguetown Arc Reverse Mountain Arc One Piece Storyline present in Grand Line Whiskey Peak Arc *The Dream Pirates defeated both the Odin Pirates and the Venus Pirates, earning them their first recognition, and Calico D. Sid his first bounty, along with Pyrus. The Dreams recruit Raine and Yuki. Little Garden Arc Drum Island Arc Alabasta Arc *Lucifer defected from Enel and Enel's Warriors, escaped to the Blue Sea, and founded the Angel Pirates. (Angel) *The Devil Spawn pirates rescue Victoria from a marine prison, destroying it and several ships in the process Jaya Arc *Lucifer recruited Magnus Octavian and Leonardo Helios into the Angel Pirates. (Angel) Skypiea Arc Long Ring Long Land Arc Water 7 Arc Enies Lobby Arc Post-Enies Lobby Arc Thriller Bark Arc Sabaody Archipelago Arc Amazon Lily Arc Impel Down Arc Marineford Arc *While starting their two year voyage with the Red Hair Pirates, both Jolly D. Chris and Rose Glory of The Jolly Pirates witness the final moments of the Marineford war, which was stopped by Shanks. (One Dream) Post-War Arc One Piece Storyline Time-Skip *Shandian rebels touch down on the Grand Line, hoping to launch an invasion of the main land. Marines and Pirates quickly respond, leading into the Calm Belt War. *Fire D. James leaves Flame island in order to form a crew to help him find his older sister Fire D. Laura. One Piece Storyline present in New World Return to Sabaody Arc *the Devil Spawn pirates regroup after learning about Nova's execution. Fishman Island Arc *Nova's Execution aboard the island sized ship known as G-0 is started, The Skyline War begins to take place. Punk Hazard Arc Dressrosa Arc Category:Community Category:One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki Category:Collaboration